Betrayal
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Di sinilah ia, Sakuma Jirou. Bersama serpihan penyesalan atas perginya sang cinta pertama dan—    Dengan genggaman hangat dari tangan yang melindungi pecahan hatinya.    Special request from Kuroka-san


Di sinilah ia, Sakuma Jirou. Bersama serpihan penyesalan atas perginya sang cinta pertama dan—

Dengan genggaman hangat dari tangan yang melindungi pecahan hatinya.

**The Fallen Kuriboh's present,**

**For Kuroka-san**

**Betrayal**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

Sakuma Jirou, tersenyum ketika mendengar celoteh dan tawa hangat dari rekan-rekannya. Dengan mata coklatnya yang tak akan pernah lekang memandang sosok itu, hanya ia seorang. Tak akan pudar dari ingatannya, senyuman bijak yang terlukis di bibir tipis pemuda itu. Bagaimana ia tersenyum dan berbicara, bagaimana cerdasnya ia mengambil keputusan. Teriakan dan buliran keringat yang tak akan hilang dari lapangan Teikoku. Segalanya akan abadi di hati Jirou. Dan—

Sakuma Jirou, hari itu telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kawan sejati dari sang kapten.

Selamanya...

Melindunginya, harusnya itu yang ia lakukan. Namun tubuh itu malah tumbang, tak sanggup menandingi kekuatan 'Dewa' yang ada di sebrangnya. Sakit, matanya menjadi semakin berat dan perih, namun Jirou tetap memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan melihat,

Melihat bola yang bergulir melewati para _midfielder_, _defender_, terus...

Hingga giringan bola itu ditembakkan, tepat memasuki gawang. Meninggalkan sang _goalkeeper_ yang telah tiada daya. Dengan sebelah matanya, Jirou melihat. Tentang bagaimana senyuman sinis dari lawan mereka, bagaimana seluruh anggota tim dibuat bertekuk lutut dan mereka, Teikoku yang selalu dipuja selama empat puluh tahuun berturut-turut— sirna. Tengggelam bersama jejak-jejak kekalahan. Ia menyesal, sedih, marah. Namun hal yang paling membuat Jirou kecewa adalah...

Sosok Kidou Yuuto, sang kapten. Di mana orang yang paling ia sayangi itu menyaksikan segala kejadian tragis ini.

"Maafkan aku... Kid—"

'Bruuk!'

Mata itu tertutup, menjauhkan alam pikirannya dari skenario sempurna tentang sebuah tragedi yang menghancurkan segalanya.

Harusnya Jirou tahu, bahwa kejadian itu adalah titik balik dari kehancuran ini.

Namun ia masih tetap tak bisa bertahan di antara segalanya. Di mana teman-temannya –dan juga ia sendiri- terluka, terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Di mana _Commander_ mereka tak nampak batang hidungnya, menjadikan tim ini sebagai sebuah tim yang rancu eksistensinya.

Dan ia terguncang, tak sanggup berkata ketika sang kapten memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendam mereka. Meninggalkan rekan-rekan timnya— meninggalkan Jirou. Sang kapten berjanji untuk kepulangannya kembali. Namun Jirou sangsi, karena ia dapat melihat awan mendung yang kelabu di dalam mata _crimson _itu. Tak peduli meski ia tersamarkan oleh _google_ biru yang dikenakan rapat oleh sosok tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi... ke Raimon."

Tidak, jangan.

'Tolong jangan pergi!'

Sakuma Jirou, kini membisu dengan setetes air mata yang terjun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Masih dapat melihat punggung dari sosok yang telah pergi meninggalkannya

Ia berdiam diri, tak peduli akan hatinya yang seolah tertusuk duri. Tak peduli berapapun suara yang memanggil, ia tak pernah lagi bergeming. Ia masih terpaku, menunggu kalau-kalau sosok berjubah merah itu akan kembali. Tak peduli lagi bila ia akan segera membusuk, ia tetap menunggu.

Hingga matanya menangkap gambaran punggung dari orang yang selama ini ia tunggu. Namun semua telah biru, bukan lagi warna merah yang tertuang pada jubah di punggungnya.

'Bohong, kau berbohong.'

Matanya yang hanya terbuka sebelah itu lekat memandang pada sebuah layar, di mana di dalamnya terlukis sosok yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu. Tersenyum dan tertawa, merasakan indahnya kemenangan. Dipeluk erat oleh rekan-rekannya yang sedang berbahagia.

—Tapi tidak di sini. Tidak di tanah lapang Teikoku, tidak juga di rumah sakit ini. Tidak bersama dirinya, namun bersama Raimon Eleven.

"Pembohong... kau berkhianat, Kidou."

Di sinilah Sakuma Jirou, bersama serpihan-serpihan kecil dari hatinya yang remuk. Ditinggalkan oleh seorang sahabat yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

—Dan cinta pertamanya.

"Apa kau dendam?"

Jirou mengangguk. Dengan mata yang telah kehilangan sinarnya ia memandang pada figur iblis yang menghampirinya.

"Kau dikhianati? Ingin menjadi lebih kuat, hmm?"

Ia terdiam. Tak butuh untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban apapun, karena semuanya tahu bahwa itulah kebenarannya, kenyataannya. Ia sakit, dan ia ingin membuat kaptennya merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak ikut denganku saja?"

Ia berdiri, dengan tangan yang terulur dan menjabat kaku pada sang iblis yang penuh tawa kemenangan. Tak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Bahkan tidak dengan Koujirou yang merupakan teman baiknya.

"Aku akan pergi,"

"Dan aku akan ikut."

Jirou terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pada sosok berambut coklat yang kini tersenyum lembut di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak harus terlibat dalam—"

"Tapi aku akan ikut, karena kau ada di sana."

Jirou mengunci mulutnya, ia kalah. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada dada bidang seorang Genda Koujirou, berusaha mencari sebuah ketenangan sebelum badai besar memporak-porandakan kehidupannya,

Lagi.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sekali lagi, Sakuma Jirou terlarut dalam tidurnya yang penuh akan rasa penyesalan. Berbantalkan tubuh sahabat yang selalu menaruh peduli padanya—

Dan juga secercah cinta.

Jirou tertawa sinis, terus sambil menendang bola dengan keras ke arah sang mantan kapten Teikoku tercinta. Telinganya tuli, tak bisa lagi mendengar bujukan dan permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan seorang Kidou Yuuto. Matanya telah buta, hingga ia tak lagi melihat sosok sang kapten yang kini menderita karenanya. Hatinya mati,

Hingga ia tak lagi dapat merasakan betapa perihnya hati yang tengah hancur. Hanya tersisa sebuah kegelapan.

Gelap, dan Jirou mulai kalap. Ia tak peduli akan tubuhnya yang nyaris hancur. Ia berlari, dan menendang. Lalu berlari lagi dan kembali menendang. Tak lagi menghiraukan pekikan para manager Raimon tiap kali ia selesai menembakkan jurus _Penguin Emperor_ _#1_-nya. Tak peduli akan Kidou Yuuto yang berusaha menghentikannya –dan masih akan terus melakukannya.

Juga tak menaruh peduli pada tatapan Koujirou yang sarat akan rasa simpati padanya.

—Sampai tubuh itu telah mencapai batasnya.

Ketika pandangannya makin mengabur. Tatkala rasa sakit itu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, memuncak. Dan tiba-tiba ia mati rasa. Jatuh dan tergeletak di tengah rerumputan tanah lapang. Dengan air mata yang tertahan di kelopaknya. Mungkin inilah rasanya mati,

Ketika hati ini mati.

Ia masih berharap, untuk sosok Yuuto yang datang menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya untuk terakhir kali. Untuk kata-kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' dan banyak lagi yang belum sempat ia ucapkan. Tubuhnya terasa makin dingin, dan kemudian—

Hangat.

Sepasang tangan membawa tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang sarat akan rasa perlindungan. Membelai rambutnya dengan harapan agar rasa sakit itu akan sirna. Dengan sebuah kasih sayang dan juga rasa takut akan kehilangan.

Ya, Jirou masih berharap. Dan ia membuka matanya,

Mendapati sosok _goalkeeper_ Teikoku yang memeluknya, menenangkannya dengan sebuah kalimat yang seolah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur bagi Jirou.

"Sssh... Jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja..."

'Aku akan melindungimu.'

Sakuma Jirou, tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Dengan membawa sebuah rasa penyesalan dan keputus-asaan karena cintanya pada Kidou Yuuto tak dapat tersampaikan—

Dan dengan genggaman hangat yang mulai menyusun lagi pecahan hati yang tadinya telah hancur berantakan.

Sakuma Jirou kembali terbangun, dengan membawa secercah harapan baru. FFI, sebuah ajang pertarungan dunia di mana kini ia diundang untuk bergabung di dalamnya. Dan jangan lupakan, tentunya sosok Kidou Yuuto akan ikut bernaung di tempat yang sama.

Dengannya...

Dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjuang.

"Genda, aku dipanggil Kudou-kantoku untuk mengikuti FFI!"

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_, kau harus berjuang!"

"...Dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar Kidou."

Genda Koujirou terdiam. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sosok pemuda dengan _eyepatch_ yang kini tersenyum segar di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jirou berusaha meraih apa yang ia inginkan.

—Dan itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan mendukungmu dari sini."

"Terima kasih, Genda!"

Dan jangan biarkan angin itu berlalu begitu saja...

"...Sakuma."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Tentu. Tentang hal apa?"

"Jangan pernah melupakan kami."

"Hahaha! Tentu saja."

Senyuman itu kemudian luntur dari bibir Jirou. Matanya memandang nanar pada sosok sahabat dekatnya tersebut.

"Aku kan berbeda dengan Kidou."

Dan Sakuma Jirou berlalu, dengan membawa kesedihan yang ia tanggung untuk ditukar dengan kebahagiaan yang setimpal pada peraduan nasibnya.

Matanya terbelalak tak percaya, ia kecewa.

Baru sebentar ia tak pertemu pandang dengan Yuuto, namun telah banyak hal yang berubah.

Ini tentang dia, Fudou Akio.

Jirou terus memandang dalam bisu. Bagaimana dua orang itu saling adu argumentasi, bagaimana cara mereka berkawan, bagaimana ketika mereka tertawa bersama. Tentang bagaimana cara dua insan tersebut tersenyum tanpa menghiraukan sosok Jirou yang masih berharap lebih padanya, Kidou Yuuto.

Dan ribuan jarum seolah menusuk jantungnya, ketika... ketika...

Ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat.

Dua buah tangan yang saling bertautan, dan bibir yang saling bertemu. Diakhiri dengan pelukan hangat dan tawa kecil dari dua insan yang tengah berbahagia tersebut. Sayangnya saat itu mereka tak melihat, dan takkan pernah menyadari. Bahwa seorang Sakma Jirou telah menjadi saksi bisu atas pertemuan hati mereka.

Sakit, sakit, sakit!

Jirou terus berlari. Tak peduli kemanapun ia pergi, yang terpenting adalah tidak di tempat tadi. Tempat di mana ia menyaksikan semuanya.

Kidou Yuuto dan Fudou Akio. Mereka telah... telah...

Sesak, lagi-lagi dadanya dipenuhi oleh rasa penyesalan. Ia tak bisa lagi terus mempertahankan cintanya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, tak boleh lagi menaruh harap pada sosok kapten Teikoku yang tak ada rasa padanya tersebut.

Bunga bakung yang layu, tak akan bisa mekar lagi meski kau menyiramnya dengan air madu.

Sakuma Jirou, membiarkan kakinya beristirahat dan mengandalkan sayap-sayap itu untuk membawanya pergi...

Jauh dari sini.

Ia terbang, dan pergi jauh. Membawa semua rasa sakit yang membungkus erat hatinya. Dan di sinilah dia. Memencet sebuah bel, menunggu di tengah kegelisahan hati yang melanda, dan—

Genda Koujirou,

Datang dari balik pintu rumahnya. Dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya karena mendapati Jirou yang kini berada di depan rumahnya. Dengan bahu gemetar, air mata yang berlinang, dan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan terpecah...

"UWAAAA!"

Hari itu, Jirou menangis keras. Menerjang ke pelukan Koujirou dengan segala kekuatannya yang tersisa. Menghabiskan seluruh air matanya dan melunturkan segala rasa sakitnya. Meninggalkan sebuah bekas luka atas kisah cinta yang tak berakhir bahagia. Terus menangis dalam pelukan Koujirou seraya mendengarkan beberapa kata-kata yang terluncur dari bibir sang _goalkeeper_ Teikoku, demi membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik.

'Menangislah. Kenanglah ia dalam kesedihanmu dan meraunglah sepuasmu. Karena...'

'Aku akan menunggumu.'

Inilah akhir dan awal dari lika-liku kehidupan seorang Sakuma Jirou,

Dengan meninggalkan serpihan hatinya yang lama dan meraih sebuah cahaya yang ternyata sejak dulu memang telah memberikan perlindungan padanya.

'Aishiteru', sebuah kata-kata yang masih menggantung, terombang-ambing di antara sebuah kisah panjang yang akan bermakna dalam ini.

Dont worry,

I won't betray you

**The End**

**A/N: OH MAI GOAAAAT! Demi apa saia bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu dua jam doang? !**

**Oke, makanya saia bilang lagi dapet feel-nya. Sekali dapet, ngetiknya bisa sekilat ini. (yang biasanya saia kalau ngetik 1 chapter butuh waktu satu minggu)**

**Oh Kuroka-saaan! TAT Apakah cerita fic ini dapat tersampaikan ke hati anda?**

**Masa depan itu akan selalu ada, mungkin ada beberapa kisah yang menyakitkan. Namun itu bukanlah akhirnya. Apa yang pernah terjadi hanyalah sebuah mosaik yang merupakan bagian kecil dari kisah milik kta semua! Tiap orang pasti memiliki kisahnya masing-masing, yang mana itu akan menjadi cerita yang berbeda satu sama lain. XDD**

**Ah, dasar Jirou. Patah satu tumbuh seribu, haha (ditampol)**

**Oh nggak, Jirou mah Yuuto-nya patah(?) Koujirou dateng! XD (plak!)**

**Kay, semoga dirimu bisa menikmati fic ini, Kuroka-san! XD**

**Eh, request lain ditunggu ya? Maaf karena saia masih baru publish yang ini dulu.**

**Ditambah update-an saia yang ngilang(?) entah kemana...**

**Btw, saia bikin fic Shaman King (Buat Fanfiction Conteset haha). Wanna check it out? =)**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak! XD**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
